Ensoñaciones tuyas, realidades mías
by Drehn
Summary: Viñetas sobre Lily y Scorpius, más o menos independientes. La realidad número tres es la de Lily, y eso hace que piense que qué cosas tiene esta chica, esta maravilla de la ensoñación. Bastante fluff.
1. Lily se lo merece

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Pareja:** Lily/Scorpius

**Notas:** Para Flor, a.k.a Sweet Ashie.

* * *

**Ensoñaciones tuyas, realidades mías**

_(01. Lily se lo merece)_**  
**

Lily frunce el ceño, intentando concentrarse (en vano), e intenta dibujar bien esa botella de agua medio vacía. Es difícil para ella. Hay sombras, no es recta; tiene que prestar atención en las rayas del tapón de plástico y no hacerlas de lado, porque son rectas, así, como lo hace Scorpius, con líneas limpias, firmes, seguras, de esas que se quedan ahí pero que se pueden borrar, porque si aprietas mucho sólo pueden pasar dos cosas, ninguna de ellas buena: que rompas el papel o que luego tengas que borrar porque ha quedado y no puedas, y entonces es cuando debes volver a empezar en otro folio porque dibujar en un sitio marcado y manchado es inútil, es feo, es patoso. Y es lo que le pasa a Lily, que no tiene maña para esas cosas: para dibujar no basta con aprenderse unos pasos y unas fórmulas, hay que practicar. Scorpius, que lo hace realmente bien, siempre lo dice, pero cuesta, vaya que si cuesta, y ella se siente pequeña, torpe, incapaz de hacerlo.

Sigue luchando contra la botella sin conseguir nada. Que si le sale muy torcida, o que si no está centrada, porque la derecha no es el centro, definitivamente, que si la base es demasiado cuadrada...

Y se harta, como una niña pequeña, caprichosa como ella sola, haciendo un mohín de desagrado.

- Esto no me gusta. No hay manera de que me salga – dice.

Entonces, como sabía que pasaría, viene Scorpius, que pone su mano blanca sobre la suya y hace de hermano mayor, de chico de otro año, de novio maduro y de amigo perfecto, y le dice lo que tiene que hacer pero a la vez lo hace él para que la pobre Lily no tenga que hacerlo, no vaya a ser que se enfade de nuevo, porque eso sería terrible, y la felicita porque

- Te ha quedado muy estilizado, ¿ves?

y de hecho es verdad, tampoco está tan mal. Y Lily se lo merece, tanto como los besos de su artista de dedos largos, del dibujante veraniego, del acompañante sin nervios.

* * *

Hey :). Esto serán verias viñetas, más o menos independientes, de la relación de Lily y Scorpius, siempre situadas en Hogwarts, y como veréis, con algunos cameos de Albus. Es bastante fluff, nada complicado, se podría decir que surgen solas, pero espero que os gusten. ¿Y bien?


	2. Slytherin no es malo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

* * *

**Ensoñaciones tuyas, realidades mías**

_(02. Slytherin no es malo)_**  
**

- Potter, Lily Luna.

Una chiquilla demasiado delgada, claramente nerviosa, con las palmas de las manos sudando a más no poder, la piel pálida salpicada de pecas y un largo y recto pelo de color rojo oscuro salió de la fila de futuros alumnos de primero para sentarse en el taburete que decidiría todo su futuro. No era nada estresante, qué va.

Después de unos segundos interminables, arduos y pesados como las gotas de lluvia de otoño que algunos confunden con lágrimas del cielo, el Sombrero Seleccionador se decantó por gritar

- ¡Slytherin!

Lo que hizo que todo casi todo el mundo, todos menos dos niñas que no conocían de nada a esa chica y que seguían susurrando, se quedara en silencio. Un segundo después, cuando un chico le dio un codazo a una de las pequeñas parlanchinas, empezó a sonar un aplauso proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin, la casa para la que había sido seleccionada, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa a su hermano James, que la miraba desde el epicentro de la mesa de Gryffindor, inundada de los colores grana y dorado.

Ella se sentó al lado de un chico un año mayor de pelo rubio y ojos grises por casualidad, que le dijo:

- Estar en Slytherin no es malo.

- No, ya lo sé.

Y también por casualidad su pecho ignoró a todo lo demás y se llenó de alegría, porque como decía la canción del viejo sombrero, ahora estaba con los suyos (y tenía a Albus a un metro, claro).

* * *

Típico momento que no me podía faltar xD. Mañana otra que no termina de hacerme el peso, así que editaré. Gracias por los reviews; espero que esta también os guste.


	3. Celosa de estrellas tontas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

* * *

**Ensoñaciones tuyas, realidades mías**

_(03. Celosa de estrellas tontas)_**  
**

Hace frío, mucho frío, tanto frío que se le congela hasta la respiración en el cuello, si es posible; tanto que ni la bufanda ni los guantes de piel de dragón son capaces de protegerla, ni tampoco su sombrero de nieve nuevo, que es de color azul marino y hasta parece que brille, que diga que _yo sí quedo bien en medio de la nieve_; tanto que le duelen las puntas de los dedos de las manos y los pies, que deben de estar tan rojos como su congelada nariz, y hasta como su melena.

Pero a Lily no le importa porque le gustan la nieve, el granizo, la escarcha, el hielo sobre el lago y el invierno en general. Son épocas blancas, de días elegantes como los de las calles de esas ciudades europeas tan grandes, de pocas horas de sol y noches largas, con el cielo pintado varios tonos más oscuros que el azul marino de su sombrero nuevo.

Sólo en esa estación del año puede patinar sobre hielo hasta quedarse sin aliento, y permitirse pasar varias horas delante de la chimenea de la sala común cuando tenga los músculos agotados por el esfuerzo de mover sus piernas correctamente para deslizarse casi como una bailarina, tomando un chocolate caliente muy espeso.

- Me estoy muriendo -dice algunas veces después de dejarse los pies en los patines.

- No seas exagerada. Si patinas muy bien.

- Oh, lo sé -se ríe, para Scorpius y para ella misma.

(Entonces él propone ir a buscar chocolate caliente a las cocinas, y ella refunfuña porque están muy lejos, pero van y se ríen un rato y se intercambian besos dulces como el líquido recién tomado)

O sea: también le gusta mucho el invierno porque es cuando puede dedicarse plenamente a su tiempo libre, es decir, a Scorpius, porque tienen vacaciones y suele quedarse en el castillo, a salvo de su inquisitiva familia. Entonces pasean juntos, pasan frío juntos, patinan sobre el hielo juntos y pueden besarse hasta hartarse o decidir que se ha hecho demasiado tarde (aunque nunca se hace demasiado tarde para ellos; siempre existen cosas que hacer bajo las estrellas, esas señoritas tan altivas y tan sobre-todo que los miran desde arriba y les sonríen con dientes como diamantes).

- ¿Te gusta la estrella polar? -pregunta Scorp en un susurro, dándole la mano aunque estén tumbados en la hierba, que por cierto, está muy fría.

- No.

Él se ríe. En cierta manera se lo esperaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te cae mal, o algo así?

- Ajá.

- ¿Y eso?

- La estás mirando. Como si fuera una maravilla. No sé, es incómodo.

- Yo lo llamo celos.

(Y la besa, la besa con ternura y como si fuera única, mil veces mejor que esa estrella tonta que parece salida de canciones de los Beatles)


	4. La realidad número tres

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

* * *

**Ensoñaciones tuyas, realidades mías**

_(04. La realidad número tres)_**  
**

Leía, releía, subrayaba y tomaba apuntes con gesto serio, procurando entender lo que apuntaba, aunque fallaba la mayoría de las veces en ese propósito y se veía obligada a decir '_eh, Scorp_' y preguntar la duda existencial del momento en cuestión.

Él, si le hubiera preguntado, le hubiera dicho que estaba haciendo cosas. Pensar. Recordar. Olvidar. Respirar. Y detrás de eso un seguido de verbos que, en realidad, querían decir que se sentía mortalmente aburrido porque no se le ocurría nada a lo que dedicarse, además de mirar hacia la pared e imaginar incontables situaciones que sabía perfectamente que no ocurrirían, pero ya que no podría deleitarse viéndolas en vivo y en directo, que diría Albus, simplemente las creaba él, exactamente como si fuera el director de una obra de teatro independiente, con multitud de actores y cámaras y dinero para pagar los derechos de autor de la banda sonora (muy variada, por cierto).

Lily acabó hartándose de saber que estaban en la misma cama pero a la vez en dos polos opuestos del mundo y colocó su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo, apartando los dichosos apuntes que tenían su cabeza hecha un pasaje neblinoso y, también, la distracción de Scorpius.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En cosas.

-¿En qué cosas?

-En nada. Son cosas que no existen, ya sabes.

-Pero existen. Porque cuando tú las imaginas, aunque sean ficción, son la realidad en tu cerebro, y siguen siendo la realidad como recuerdos cuando vuelves a verme a mí aquí, a oler la habitación, a la realidad, si prefieres llamarlo así. La realidad uno, porque la realidad dos son esas cosas en tu cabeza.

Él se rió un poco y colocó bien un mechón de pelo rebelde de Lily.

-Vaya, ahora el monstruo de pelo de calabaza nos ha salido con un comentario filosófico.

-Muy gracioso, hurón albino.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo a ella, la cosa en que pensaba.

-Y según tú, nuevo Nietzsche, ¿cuál es la realidad número tres?

-La mía, por supuesto.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Qué cosas tenía en mente esa chica, esa maravilla de la ensoñación.

* * *

Esta viñeta tiene una continuación, que es la siguiente (y última) actualización.


	5. Alentándolos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

* * *

**Ensoñaciones tuyas, realidades mías**

_(05. Alentándolos)_**  
**

-¡Venga, Lily, sabes que no vale la pena resistirse!

-He dicho que no, Al, no pienso salir de la habitación. Punto final.

-Joder. Estás siendo demasiado infantil, Lily. No sé cómo no te da vergüenza comportarte así delante de Scorpius, de verdad.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, de una quietud impaciente, insegura, que simplemente parecía ser para elegir las palabras adecuadas (o equivocadas) o para recuperarse de un golpe anormal.

-¿Está ahí? -preguntó Lily finalmente.

-Claro. Te estamos esperando.

En realidad Albus estaba completamente solo en la sala común, esperando a que Lily bajara por las malditas escaleras desde las habitaciones de las chicas, porque habían quedado con Scorpius fuera para ir a Hogsmade.

Pero es que el pobre chico Potter no podía entender la razón por la cual Lily no quería salir con él, sino que deseaba mucho más meterse en la cama, convertirse en marmota y pasar bajo montones de almohadas algo así como el resto de sus días como ser vivo.

De cualquier manera, el truco de Albus funcionó y ella bajó sin prisas, con mucha parsimonia, con la mirada baja y estando un poco despeinada.

-Pero... ¡si no está aquí!

-Ya lo sé. Era para que bajaras, obviamente. Y ahora vamos con Scorp; nos está esperando fuera, en las puertas.

-Oh, Albus.

Pero aunque él no estuviera ahí, ella seguía habiéndolo besado de golpe y porrazo la noche anterior, cuando él estaba despistado, meditabundo, mirando hacia el infinito de la pared. Eso hacía que sintiera una vergüenza enorme.

Ignorando cualquier súplica, gesto o amenaza que la pelirroja pudiera formular, Albus la arrastró hacia donde estaba con Scorpius y ella se vio obligada a mirarlo a esos ojos grises, de mercurio líquido, con motitas levemente oscuras, magnéticos y con la marca Malfoy que se encontraba en cada una de las células del chico. El intercambio de miradas duró menos de un segundo, ya que después Lily giró la cara (que se parecía cada vez más a un tomate) con brusquedad.

Albus, frunciendo el ceño, se fue algo más adelante para hablar con una chica y Scorpius aprovechó el momento para levantar la cara de Lily colocando un dedo en su barbilla y pidiéndole suavemente:

-Mírame, llorona.

Cosa que ella hizo sin atreverse a rechistar. Scorpius sonrió, complacido, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró en el oído que no pasaba nada, que se alegraba de lo de anoche, que era una persona maravillosa y que dejara que todo siguiera su curso, tanto sus manos como sus labios como el sol que les acariciaba la piel, alentándolos a _algo_.

**Fin**

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado :) Muchas gracias a todos por dar vuestra opinión, ¡ya sabeis que eso es lo que más me alegra, antes de agregar a favs o a alerts!


End file.
